


Someone's Using the Telephone

by Spectacular_Geek_27



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacular_Geek_27/pseuds/Spectacular_Geek_27
Summary: After receiving a call from their ever-beloved butler, Robin decided to go visit his ex-mentor in hopes of reconciling. He gets calls from Alfred almost every other day to give him some information. But this doesn't seem to look like it, at least from others' perspective.Beast Boy tends to misinterpret anything and Robin met that flaw. Freaked out by their leader's strange behavior, the changeling spread humors to his fellow members.Now they all think their leader had some sort of admirer and this brought out their curiosity and their protectiveness.Find out as they try to do something about it!





	Someone's Using the Telephone

-X-

It was just another normal--with the usual screaming and arguing--day at the Titans Tower.

“I’M GONNA WIN IT! I’M GONNA WIN IT! YEAH!!!”

“OH NO YOU DON’T, BEASTY, I’M GONNA WIN THIS GAME!!!”

Annoying and loud screams filled the whole game room as the certain green changling and blue robotic boy gamers continued to play.

After a few minutes of obnoxious shouts, a loud cheer and a groan of despair replaced the irritating sounds.

“OH YEAH! THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT, BOOYAH!!!” Cyborg threw the game controller and pointed his index fingers at the depress-looking Beast boy.

“NO FAIR!” he groaned and knitted his eyebrows in annoyance 

“I was supposed to win but-!”

The gadget master placed his hands against each side of his ears. “Blah! Blah! Whine! Whine! Just face it man, I’m great at this game and you’re buying pizza!”

“Oh man…!”

“Booyah!”

Just as the words left the robotic boy’s mouth, a certain fuchsia-haired female Titan stepped inside the tower’s common room.

“Greetings, friends!” she greeted in her usual cheerful self.

“Hey there, Star!” came a eupeptic response from Cyborg while Beast boy only mumbled a dull “Hey.”

“What are you wonderful friends talking about?”

“Me and Beast boy here,” the robotic teen grinned “Are just talking about how he should order pizza.”

Starfire’s vibrant green eyes lit up in excitement. “Oh please do order the glorious Earth food, please do!”

An exasperated sigh left the green boy’s mouth as his ears drop down. “Uhh… fine…”

“Joy!!!” Starfire’s sprightly voice penetrated the whole room accompanied by her vigorous clapping.

“Just let me get the phone…”

Beast boy walked over near the other side of the room before he stopped dead in his tracks as his ears picked up something.

“…Didn’t I told you not to call this number?” came a familiar and slightly irritated voice.

The changling can’t help but poke his head over the corner only to be greeted by the acrobat who was currently having a conversation on the phone.

A sigh escaped the other’s lips. “I know, I know… but Alfred you know our situation and I don’t think he like to as well…

‘Alfred?’ it had caught Beast boy’s attention and he leaned his head further in order to hear the conversation between his leader and the other person.

“…Fine… but only because you said so…” Robin’s back was facing him but the changling could imagine the teen having a scowl on his face.

“I’ll be fine and I’m glad you called… just please call at the other number next time, okay?” 

A few seconds past before the other responded. “Thanks, Alfred.” Beast boy could hear the relief in the teen’s voice as he said those.

“Okay, I need to go… thanks again.”

And the call was ended when Robin pulled the phone away from his ear. The changling took this as a signal to also leave the area if he didn’t want to get caught by the acrobat.

He immediately walked back to the common room and was greeted by a grinning Cyborg, a giggling Starfire and a bored-looking Raven.

The robotic teen moved his gaze towards the changling and his grin widened. “Hey Beasty did you ordered that pizza yet?”

“Uh… no, not yet… the phone is still…” Beast boy looked down with a nervous chuckle and rubbed his neck sheepishly 

“Occupied…”

“Occupied? By who?”

“By um… Robin…”

“Robin?” Cyborg raised an eyebrow “But he rarely uses the phone… so why now?”

Beast boy shrugged and walked over to the couch before sinking down on the soft chair. “He was talking to this dude named Alfred.”

“Hm… Alfred… doesn’t sound familiar…”

“Maybe he is an acquaintance of friend Robin?” Starfire suggested after hearing the conversation between the two best friends.

“Perhaps but,” Cyborg glanced at his best friend with a grin “That doesn’t change the fact that you still need to order pizza!”

The fuchsia-haired Titan nodded her head. “That is correct!”

“Yeah… I know…”

At the exact moment, Robin entered the common room. “Hey there, Titans.”

“Greetings, friend Robin!”

“What’s up, Rob?”

“Hey there, bra.”

The titan leader glanced at each of them before heading towards the couch to sit down. “So um… what’s for lunch?”

“Oh!” Starfire beamed “We are having the pizza and the Beast boy is the one ordering!”

“Huh,” Robin smirked “Sounds good.”

“Alright then Beasty, go order some pizza!”

\---

Alfred just finished dusting up the things found in the archive section of the infamous Bat Cave.

The man let out a sigh before proceeding to go out of the said cave. He was walking down the hallway of the Wayne manor, thinking of preparing some tea, before stopping in his tracks and glancing at the phone on the wall.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to call a certain teen. Besides it has been two weeks since he last called him and not a letter was received from the other.

So walking over the wall, the butler picked up the phone and dialed a certain number. It rang for a moment before it was picked up from the other line.

“Hello?”

“Yes, greetings, Master Richard.” Alfred could swear he heard the teen cursed. Oh the teen was getting it.

“Alfred.” The teen said shortly “…Didn’t I told you not to call this number?”

“Yes, sorry about that Master Richard.” The butler could hear the irritation on the acrobat’s voice “But I just wanted you to know that you have not returned the letter Master Bruce had sent you last week. Did I not tell you to try and talk to him at the very least way you can?”

The trusted butler heard a sigh escape the acrobat’s lips. “I know, I know… but Alfred you know our situation and I don’t think he like to as well…”

“Well then I suggest you two make up already…” this time it was Alfred’s turn to sigh “I have talked about this situation with Master Bruce and he is fine with it… I’m hoping the same from you Master Richard.”

“…Fine… but only because you said so…” The older man knew it from the tone of the raven-haired teen that he was clearly scowling.

“Well I hope you hold onto that promise, Master Richard. Are you alright with this? Am I bothering you?”

“I’ll be fine and I’m glad you called… just please call at the other number next time, okay?” Alfred smiled as he heard the sincerity in the teen’s voice.

“Will do, Master Richard.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Relief was evident within Richard’s voice. 

“The pleasure is all mine, young sir.”

“Okay, I need to go now… thanks again.”

And before Alfred could respond, the call was ended and the butler couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Just like his father…’

Placing the phone back in its original place, the old butler heard some shifting sounds behind him and was greeted by the Wayne billionaire.

“Master Bruce,” the older man addressed with a nod “Welcome back.”

“Hey there, Alfred.” The younger man gave out a slight smile before glancing at the phone and then back at the other.

“Did he agree?”

It did not surprised Alfred that the other knew already about the conversation between him and the foster son of Bruce Wayne.

“Yes, Master Richard said he will try.”

A hum escaped the younger man’s mouth as he nodded in understanding. “I see.”

“I was just on my way to make some tea, would you like some as well, Master Bruce?”

“Please.”

“I shall call you when it is ready, please wait in the living room.”  
And Alfred started down the hallway again and went to the kitchen to make the said drink; leaving the other to himself.

Bruce stared at the leaving form of his trusted butler before glancing back at the phone by the wall. A frown made its way down on the billionaire’s lips.

He knew the acrobat was not up to this but of course they both know that neither of them could say no to Alfred.

As he thought of this, the billionaire made his way towards the living room of his manor and once he reached the said room, he walked over to the couch and immediately sat down on it.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. He knew that this was not a good idea but at least they could try to settle things down not just for Alfred’s sake as well as theirs.

“Master Bruce,” the man was snapped out of his trance when he heard the butler call out, “Tea is ready.”

-X-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my very first fanfic so sorry if it's too crappy but I really appreciate it if you like the first chapter.


End file.
